The Strings That Tie Us Together
by LoveShinobi4eva
Summary: [Sequel to 13 Ties] Everything is back to normal and peaceful. The 13 squads think the worst is past them. But when a mysterious woman appearand and steals their future how will they react? Who is this woman and what does she want? Who is she with? GaaSak


**A/n: Well I was on the bus on the way to school you see and I was listening to the song that inspired me to write '13 Ties' and when I was listening I totally had an awesome idea for a sequel!!! So all day I've been brainstorming and finally came up with the whole plot:D**

**Well I really hope you all like it. Went through much thought process before I actually started writing!! Lol**

**PLEASE REVIEW! Unless you want evil gnomes to come and steal you away in the night! Lol please enjoy . . . I own nothing ;;**

**The Strings That Bind Us Together!!!**

Sakura and Gaara sat in their big living room that was filled with people. In front of them was a large basket blanketed with soft sheets and pillows. Inside was a small red haired baby girl. Hinata, the captain of the 4th squad, walked up to the basket and kneeled down.

"Oh Sakura she's beautiful" she smiled and touched the small child's cheek. "I can't believe it's been a whole year since I delivered her," Hinata laughed when she saw the girl's eyes open and stare up with dark green eyes. "Happy birthday small one" she whispered and stood back up.

"Oh my god taichou! She's adorable!" Ino squealed running and kneeling beside the basket. "She is TOO precious. Can I please hold her?" she asked almost begging her old captain. Sakura smiled and nodded.

"Just be careful Ino," she breathed out and looked beside her at Gaara who was a bit more cautious of someone else holding _his_ baby girl. Ino picked her up gently and rocked her slowly.

"Oh Kiba look at her isn't she just the spitting image of them?" she asked her, now husband. Kiba looked over her shoulder and smiled at the baby.

"Aw she is. You two must be proud" he grinned at both Gaara and Sakura making Gaara relax a bit.

"I am" Gaara said with a small smile. "She's so small and fragile but I can already sense her reiatsu. I'm not sure I like that" he sighed. Sakura set her hand on his shoulder comfortingly and giving him a warm smile.

Ino let Kiba pick the baby up and look at her. "Well aren't you more beautiful then the stars you're named for" he smiled making her laugh. Ino and Sakura laughed and smiled at each other.

Gaara looked over seeing a smaller blonde haired boy about 3 years old walking towards him. "Why hello Tsurugi" Gaara said lightly as he picked up the blonde boy light brown eyes. He set him in his lap and he smiled and clapped his small hands together.

"Gaawa" he tried to say and hugged him.

Deidara ran through the crowd and let out a relieved sigh seeing her baby in safe hands. "That's the last time I let Naruto hold my baby" she huffed sitting beside Gaara and looking at her son.

"Hello sweetie!" she smiled and waved to him. He smiled at his mother and looked over at Sakura reaching over for her.

Sakura plucked him from Gaara's hands and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Aww Tsurugi you are THE cutest boy ever!" she hugged him tightly but not to tightly. Deidara was instantly by her friend's side poking her son's cheek playfully.

Gaara sighed and leaned back on the palms of his hands.

"Yeah I know what you mean" Sasori said appearing right beside him.

"JESUS! Sasori do you HAVE to sneak up like that?!" Gaara placed his hand on his racing heart.

"Yes." He smirked and the two laughed lightly. "She's beautiful" he said looking at the red haired girl now back in his mothers arms.

"She is" Gaara nodded and the two looked over at the two women holding their children.

"Look Tsuki. This is Tsurugi remember him. He's going to be your husband" Sakura smiled sitting her daughter on the floor and propping her up. Deidara smiled and put Tsurugi down and he stared at the girl in front of him.

"Marriage?!" Both Sasori and Gaara went wide eyed.

"Isn't it a little early to be talking about . . . marriage?" Sasori asked Deidara with a pale face.

"It's never too early to start talking about marriage," Sakura interrupted. Tsurugi stretched his tiny hand out and placed it on Tsuki's face. She blinked and grabbed his hand with her weak ones and stuck it in her mouth. Deidara and Sakura giggled as they saw a bright smile come across Tsurugi's face.

"Aww! They love each other already!" Sakura shouted gleefully. Gaara and Sasori crossed their arms with stern looks on their faces. They both nodded together agreeing with their silent conversation.

_Way_ too early for . . . marriage.

As it got later more and more people decided to go home. "Goodbye thank you for coming" Sakura smiled and waved as the rest left their house. She sighed and turned back to the room seeing Deidara balancing Tsurugi on her foot.

"Deidara?!" Sakura practically screeched. Deidara spazzed and caught Tsurugi in her arms and looked at her.

"What's wrong?!" she asked.

Sakura just stared in awe and horror. "What on earth were you doing?! He's only 3 years old. What if he fell?" she asked worry clearly all over her face.

Deidara rolled her eyes and lay back on her back. "Geez Sakura I thought someone was attacking or something. I do this all the time plus we all know I have excellent balance and reflexes" she huffed placing him on her hand and smiled as he grabbed tightly onto her hair.

"I would never let anything happen to him" she assured her and made Sakura relax but only a bit.

"Alright . . ." she trailed off looking at Gaara hold Tsuki in his lap. Sasori picked up the last of the sake and drowned it down, not even bothering with a cup.

"Danna!" Deidara huffed and sat up with Tsurugi in her arms. "I thought you promised you would stop drinking sake?" she asked raising her only visible eyebrow.

"Yeah well . . ." he trailed off finishing every drop. "I just needed it, it's been stressful with my squad" he murmured.

"But you said you wouldn't" she frowned and stared at him.

"You shouldn't drink Sasori, it's bad for you" Gaara said sipping some water from his cup.

"Ha. Like you can talk, I know about that sake you have stashed away in your desk" he smirked.

Sakura twitched and turned her head slowly. "You better _hope _he's lying" she glared and was grinding her teeth together. There was a loud thump and Deidara and Sakura sat beside each other with their children in their hands. Gaara and Sasori were lying on the ground with huge lumps on their heads.

"Men," Sakura huffed.

"I know you think they're doing good and it turns out they are sneaking around" she shook her head and the two laughed together.

"Well Sakura it's getting late. We better get home and get this little one to bed" Deidara sighed but then let a smile grace her face. Sakura smiled back and they stood together.

"Come now" she said leaning down and grabbing Sasori around the ankle and began dragging his half conscious out with Tsurugi in her other arm. "See you later Sakura" Deidara laughed as she left.

Sakura laughed and looked back at her own husband. She walked over with Tsuki in her arms and kicked him. "Come on get up we need to go to sleep we have a meeting tomorrow" she sighed.

Gaara opened his eyes and looked up at her. "Your mean" he said in a serious tone.

"Yeah well so are you but I still love you anyway now come on you handsome daddy, our baby needs to sleep" she smiled down at him getting the same gesture in return.

"Alright" he said getting up and straightening his back. He placed his hand on Sakura's waist and led her down the hall way. They stopped at a door before their bedroom and set Tsuki in her crib.

"Goodnight sweetheart" Sakura whispered, kissing her daughter on the forehead. Sakura walked back out the door and towards their room. Gaara stared down at his sleeping daughter. He leaned down and kissed her on the forehead and brushed her red hair back.

He walked out shutting the door quietly behind him seeing the hallway dark now. He went to his room and saw Sakura already in bed. He took off his outer clothes and got dressed for bed.

He got in beside her and kissed her lightly. "I love you" he heard her whisper.

"I love you too," he said back. Sakura grabbed hs hand and intertwined her fingers with his. "Goodnight" he whispered.

She nodded and closed her eyes drifting into sleep.

-

"Don't worry Sakura-sama. I'm sure she will sleep through the meeting like she always does" one of the servants smiled to her master. Sakura placed her hand around her daughter's face and smiled.

"I know, please just make sure everything goes smoothly Nadi" she smiled and grabbed her sword from Gaara.

"You ready?" he asked her and looked back at his child.

"As ready as I'll ever be" she smiled at him and they walked out the front door.

Gaara was walking a bit ahead of her and she stared at his back. She paced her hand on the symbol for the 1st squad on his back. "It seems like it's been so longs since we changed ranks and yet . . ." she looked up at him meeting his stare, "It also seems like just yesterday"

Gaara nodded and then looked forward. "It's sometimes hard to imagine him gone" he let out a painful life.

"Yeah . . ." she agreed rubbing his back soothingly.

They both arrived at the first squad building and walked into the almost empty room. Deidara was on her back on Gaara's desk staring out the window. She sat up and looked at the two "Hey" she smiled brightly and waved.

"I was bored and Sasori-danna had to teach some little kids a lesson about writing on the walls of the squad buildings. So I came here early!" she jumped up and met them halfway.

"Well I have to get my notes and memorize them," Gaara sighed and walked past the two girls and went to his desk when it occurred to the pink haired captain.

She walked over to him and then pulled open his bottom drawer to see a bottle of sake. She looked at him and rose an eyebrow. Sakura huffed as pulled out the sake with one hand.

"I didn't know that was there!" he gulped.

"Uh huh" Sakura rolled her eyes and walked over to the balcony and held it over the edge. She opened her hand and it fell.

"If I _ever_ find anymore of that you are SO going to die" she threatened. Gaara folded his arms in his chair and had a scowl on his face. The doors slammed open and Sasori walked in with an irritated look on his face.

Deidara ran up to him and reached up to pat him on the head. "Calm down Sasori-danna everything will be alright" she assured him and he closed his eye and it looked like he was calming down.

"Well the others should be arriving soon," Gaara sighed and the doors opened again as Naruto and Hinata walked in.

"Good morning Gaara-sama!" Naruto called saluting his former captain. Hinata made a small bow but did not say anything as they took there places. Sakura, Deidara, and Sasori stood in their places as the rest filed in.

"Welcome Captains" Gaara began with his hands behind his back. They all bowed and he looked down the two rows. "Where's Itachi?" he asked looking at Kisame.

"Itachi-taichou isn't feeling well. His eyes are bothering him again" the new 11th captain said.

Gaara nodded and made a note to visit the captain and send Hinata over. "It seems things in the new order are going quite well. Far better then I would have thought for loosing so many captains and Jiraiya-sama,"

"Everyone has adjusted perfectly and things are finally looking brighter. We will make Jir-" Gaara froze in mid-sentence and was wide eyed.

Sakura looked at him and was about to ask him what was wrong when she felt it too. Sasori turned around and ran for the window followed by Gaara, her and Deidara jumped after them and fell down the huge cliff down towards the housing district of Seireitei.

As soon as they all landed they shot off in the direction the unusually small reiatsu was coming from. Deidara pulled out her sword and yelled,

"Soar, Nendokinchou!"

Her sword burst into many birds and then all formed into one huge one. She jumped up and grabbed the tail of the bird and ran to the head where she sped ahead of the others.

They heard a loud explosion and ran faster to the area where it was set off. Hey all slide to a stop pulling out there swords and going wide eyed.

There stood a woman with black hair. Half was long, about down to her shoulder bone, and the other side was short. She had thick rimmed black glasses and she held two bundles in her hands.


End file.
